


Lo Que Siento

by Sherlock_Winchester_Potter



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Based on a song, Chill Vibes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Playful John, Road Trips, super cute, the ideas came to me listening to this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Winchester_Potter/pseuds/Sherlock_Winchester_Potter
Summary: You and John go on a night drive in need of a break from your busy lives.
Relationships: John Wick x reader - Relationship, John Wick/Reader, Relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Lo Que Siento

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic I have posted so I wouldn't mind constructive criticism or just a Kudos to know you guys appreciate it. Also, I'd suggest listening to the song it's based on so here's the link. Thanks, have fun reading! https://youtu.be/Oi9IhqY_Iv0

The car windows are rolled down halfway to let in the cool summer air, you sigh as the breeze passes through your hair and gently pushes the stray strands out of your sight so you can see him. Looking over at John he looks calm, at peace, compared to his alert state of Baba Yaga, today that persona is put away and your John is sitting next to you, winding down the streets of New York. He prefers driving with the radio off to help him concentrate but you both know your lives are not being threatened by gun-wielding men tonight.

The radio just above a whisper, plays calming music from an artist you don’t know, the alto waves of the voice gladly hit your ears and you snake your arm over to rest on John’s forearm as he drives. Feeling your hands presence he slips his arm you’re gently holding, down to intertwine your fingers together, a small smile graces his face as he squeezes your hand in a silent gesture of endearment. The song finishes playing and a chill beat takes its place, instantly recognising it you use your free hand to turn up the song. 

John raises a playful eyebrow as if to say 'you want to touch my car's radio?' This made you giggle and you took your hand back from him to fix your windswept hair. He stole a glance from you, sweet and quick but full of so much emotion, John loves the colour of your H/C locks. Knowing he was about to turn his eyes back to the road you gave him your best and sassiest wink, this made John chuckle and in return, you laughed along. The music washed over you like a warm shower and you started to sing along.

“This is for you, baby, listen, it’s your song.” You couldn’t help yourself but a huge grin was now plastered on your face.   
“What’s so funny?” John said in a mocking tone.  
"Oh nothing, just the lyrics and the song itself match us so well."  
“Is that so?” With you distracted John took this advantage and took a very sharp and quick left turn, the gravity pushing him slightly onto you and yourself squished into the door.   
“John!”  
"Y/N!" 

Oh, he wasn't going to get away with this. You smirk as an idea slithers into your head, John facing the road again you leant over to nibble on his ear, jumping at contact the car created a small zig-zag pattern as he gained control.   
"That's no fair Y/N"  
“You were the one to teach me to fight dirty…” A satisfied smirk once again surfaced as John let out a huff of disapproval. Settling back down the songs final verse came on and you took over as lead vocalist once again. 

"Dreaming of you when I'm alone." Taking your time to drag out the O in alone, John smiles at your usual antics.   
"Baby don't trip, I'm coming home, kick it with me, I don't care if the sun is gone." You weren't the best singer but you liked to sing, John went along with your sudden outbursts of song and cherished these moments.   
"Baby don't cry when I am gone…" Your eyes widened in shock and excitement as he finished the lyrics for you, in his low gruff voice.  
"So you do know this song!" In response, John rolled his eyes and smiled to himself.

"I don't mind this song, and as you said it's a reminder of us and what we have." Smiling so hard your face begins to hurt you shook off the tension and laughed at how silly it was, getting a cramp from smiling and all. The song's instrumentals slowly began to close and you were so distracted from staring at John's shiny black hair, that you didn't notice he pulled the car up to the curb. John pulling up the clutch snapped you out of your thoughts and you turned to stare into his gentle but strong brown eyes. Reaching his hand out he cupped your cheek in his protective hand, slowly you leaned into him and your foreheads gently leaned against one another. Your lips merely centimetres away, you could feel his hot breath discovering your collarbones.

You couldn't take it anymore, looping your hand around to hold his soft hair, your lips joined with his to discover the shape of them, it was slow at first and John kissed back with the same gentleness. Deepening the kiss your lips danced against each other, fitting so well like puzzle pieces, John was your missing piece you have been looking for, and now you felt complete. When your breathing became shorter the two of you leaned back to catch up on lost breathes and he used those big brown eyes to scan your face, drinking in each detail.   
"Always calculating are you, Mr Wick?" This time your eyebrow raised in playful suspicion.

"Certainly am, if it means committing to memory the small but beautiful details of your face… like, your faint freckles on your nose, or how your eyes delicately crinkle when you laugh." As if on cue you laughed and leaned forward to push back his dark hair, framing his handsome face.   
"Oh, you always surprise me, John…" You trailed off as his eyes suddenly took on a sad and distant look, knowing what he was thinking you took both his hands in yours and squeezed them.

"Hey, it's ok… I'm here and I won't be going anytime soon."  
“I know… and maybe one of these days I might even need your protection.” He laughed at his comment and that joy and happiness the day his eyes landed on you were back. “Ok, I wouldn’t go that far.”  
“I don’t know, the thought of you with a gun is kinda… hot.” You lightly slap his arm and fake gasp in shock, a devilish smirk graced your face as you retorted.  
"I could say the same thing..." 

You started giggling again but was cut off by John's quick lips reconnecting with yours and you happily accepted them. You wanted more of those delicious lips but John has other plans, he pulls away and sits back with a smug grin across his face.   
"You wanted to play dirty." You were slightly taken aback, he chuckled as he turned on the car and its loud motor purred to life. He twisted his head to you and leaned on an angel in a puppy-like gesture as he asked.   
"Where to next, Miss?" You put your arm up near the window and lean into your hand to think.

"Hmmm… wherever you take us, I will be willing to go anywhere with you."  
"Even Detroit?"  
"That's the only exception…" Both of you erupted in a burst of throaty laughter as the car slinked away into the night, John knowing that at this moment you were both safe, your hand reconnecting with his as you slowly drifted off to sleep, a smile across your face as you dreamt of him.


End file.
